


Fun-Sized

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chibi, Crack Treated Seriously, Curses, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Force Bond (Star Wars), Shrinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: It was a normal day at the Resistance...until the watch-porgs started squawking and were sent flying by an invisible force.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Fun-Sized

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote another drabble for the Reylo Fic Recs Drabble Me This! The artist is sango691. There was art of chibi Ben, so this happened. I hope you enjoy it!

All throughout the day, Rey was on edge. 

It wasn't that Pasaana was warmer than usual, or that her lack of ability to concentrate while training was frustrating her, even though it was. 

The day before, she had felt the Force Bond open, and when she called out to Ben, there was nothing. 

Radio silence. No words, not even heavy breathing. Just the dull roar of a ship in the background. 

The next morning, the Resistance woke up to a TIE fighter coming far too close to their headquarters, so Poe was sent out to shoot it down. Ever since then, Rey had felt a niggling sense of not-rightness, as though she had made a horrible mistake. She kept trying to reach out to Ben, wondering if it was related to him or if he had felt this sensation before. 

Still nothing. 

It was unlike him, as the last year had given them much time to talk and sort out what happened in that Throne Room. Rey kept hoping that he would contact her when he found the Sith artifact he had been searching for, the one that was supposed to help them defeat Palpatine. He was staying there, playing the dutiful servant until he found a weakness in Palpatine. 

It was around dinner time, and the mess hall was its usual mess. Poe was talking strategy, using the mashed potatoes, mystery meat, and rations to show his grand plan as rations were sent in squadrons around the potato base of operations for The First Order, and Rose waffled between excited and overly critical. Finn was talking to Leia about allies and where to go next, always pushing more exotic locales. 

Rey took her normal place in the center of it all, not quite with one group and open to all. If Chewie were there and not on a smuggling run with Snap, he'd sit with her. For the time, though, Rey was alone, able to watch everything and missing Ben.

That was when she felt it, the slightest ping at her consciousness, as though someone were tapping on the edge of her mind, seeking entrance. She ducked under the table, hoping for the best.

"Ben? Are you alright?"

"Yes, from a certain point of view," he replied, making her groan as durasteel walls and floors filled the area around him. 

"Not helpful, Ben."

"Why are you under a table? Are you eating again?" he asked, making her roll her eyes.

"I can't help it if I'm hungry. You have poor timing. Did you find the artifact? Are you ready to join the Resistance?"

"Rey, what are you doing under the table again?" asked Finn, leaving Leia's side. "You've been doing that a lot lately."

"You'll see. Go," said Ben, waving her away.

Rey got up, lifting her rations as she did so. "Five second rule! It's still good."

"Rey, don't! Have my rations," cried Rose from near the doorway. She was now organizing a team-building night with Kaydel, who was typing all the ideas in her decrepit datapad.

That was when the local family of porgs-turned-watchdogs squawked. All twenty of them. A chorus of honks and squeaks filled the air, alerting all the Resistance that something was wrong. Since Rose was closest, she stood up to see what was the matter.

"They're not fighting over food, but there's no one there. It's weird!"

Suddenly, three forlorn porgs were sent flapping and flailing into the air in different directions, and Rey used the Force to catch them all mid-air. The rest of the porgs seemed to realize that their imaginary foe was more powerful, so they scattered, hiding behind the legs and feet of all their protectors.

"I'm coming over there. I'm not afraid," said Poe as Rose searched the doorway for any sign of what scared and threw the porgs. 

"Poe, there's nothing over here. There's no need-"

"Bantha fodder! There's clearly-oof!"

Suddenly, one of the tables next to Poe moved sideways, a leg and table edge clipping Poe in the process. He screamed like a little girl and hopped on one foot, cursing up a storm. As multiple people ran to help Poe, Finn ran and hugged his girlfriend, worried for her. 

From Finn's arms, Rose called out to Rey, "Use the Force! Is there something invisible here?"

Rey shook her head at how Finn had passed on his lacking knowledge of the Force to Rose. Rey had already been scanning the area as soon as the porgs sounded the alarm, but with little luck. "I feel another presence in the Force. Small, but mighty. I just don't have the training yet to discern it!"

She got up and used her survival skills, noting that there was a definite path from where the porgs had gathered to where the table had been moved, and likewise to her. 

Was someone looking for her?

She stood up and remembered Ben. Were the two connected? She reached out with her hands as much as with the Force. 

"Ben?"

Leia's eyes widened as Finn and Rose gave her an odd look. 

"Who's Ben?" asked Poe, heading toward her. "Is that your invisible friend-ow! Something bit me! Or scalded my foot," cried Poe, lifting his other foot early feeling a scorching pain.

"That's boyfriend to you, and watch where you're walking," grumbled Ben, making Rey perk up at hearing him through the bond.

When she realized who he was talking to, she dropped to her hands and knees, putting the view of earlier together with the porgs and Ben's comment.

"Rey, what are you doing?" cried Finn. "Don't tell me it got you now?"

"Everyone be quiet!" she roared in response, the entire room going still. Even the porgs froze, afraid of her warning tone. "Thank you," she muttered, looking where Poe had been a few moments ago. 

Sure enough, she could see a tiny, black figure on the floor, no taller than her hand and carrying something bright red. She crawled to him, eager to scoop him into her hands before using an accusatory tone. "Ben! Is this your definition of alright?"

"I'm healthy and whole," he returned, motioning at his body. "Just … smaller."

"Fun-sized, as I like to call Rose," she replied, grinning and using a finger to touch his cheek. "I'm glad you're here."

"Rey, is that a toy you're holding? It looks cute," said Rose, venturing forward as Finn and others looked on cautiously. 

"It's dangerous and violent! We shouldn't trust it. It's-"

"My son," groaned Leia into her hand, now close to Rey. "Don't encourage him."

"What does that mean?" asked Poe and a squeaky Ben in sync before they glared at one another. 

"It means Ben's not going to harm us, but I won't blame him if he throttles you later for being more annoying than a nesting porg mother."

"So this is the legit Supreme Leader of the galaxy, in fun-size?" asked Rose, stepping forward curiously.

"I'm not fun-sized! I've been cursed by a Sith artifact, and I need Rey's help!" yelled Ben, only succeeding in sounding like a mouse to all but Rey.

"Aww, but he sounds like a cute little thing, too!" cried Rose, stopping in front of a smirking Rey as she poked at Ben's stomach. 

"Yes. He's harmless. You have nothing to fear from him; I've been talking to him for months. He's been helping me train and sending supplies to us for almost as long," said Rey, glad to finally let that secret out. 

Finn and Poe gaped in shock. Poe looked like he was broken, and his soul was going to fly out of his body at any second. 

"Is this who you keep talking to in your sleep or at random times when you think we're not listening?" asked Rose, tilting her head to get a better look at Ben, who silently stewed and tried to look forbidding. 

He only succeeded in flipping his hair back and forth. Rey was amused, and Rose was enchanted. 

"Yes. That's why I keep crawling under tables," admitted Rey sheepishly before placing Ben on her shoulder.

"So he's been here all this time?" asked Finn, finally recovered and poking Poe to try to snap him out of the biggest shock he had had since being blasted by Leia."Why hurt Poe now?"

"No! He just got here," insisted Rey as she listened to Ben tell the list of events to her and confirming her fears "That ship we shot down yesterday was him forcing someone to bring him to us. As for hurting Poe, well-"

Rey blushed, and Rose grinned. "Yes?"

Pressing a hand behind her neck, Rey said with some trepidation, "Well, he gets touchy when being called just my friend since we're together-"

"We're bound by the Force! We were destined for one another," insisted Ben, making Rose squeal since she was close enough to understand now.

At that point, Ben's eyes widened as he realized just how happy Rose was that Rey had a boyfriend. Rose's arms spread out in welcome, ready to give him a second chance after learning from Finn that not all on the opposite side were bad.

"Aww, aren't you two the sweetest?" Rose held up her hand for comparison, caught up in beholding a chibi Ben Solo. "Just like teenagers, you're sneaking away to hang out, despite being on opposite sides of the war. If Rey believes in you, then so will I. Would you like a hug?"

He spun his lightsaber around in an arc, not wanting Rose to come closer. When she still did, he thumbed his saber off and clung to Rey's neck, not prepared to deal with someone being nice who actually wanted to touch him. It felt wrong hurting her, and being close to Rey was always preferred in his mind.

"Aww, that's so cute! He's got the fluffy hair and red stick of doom and everything!" enthused Rose, leaning in. Turning to Rey, she asked, "Does he do all the voodoo Jedi magic stuff you can?"

"More than me, in fact," admitted Rey, nosing his hair. "He's been the best teacher I've had so far."

Finn and Poe finally approached, unable to reconcile the holy terror of Jakku and Crait with the little doll-like thing on Rey's shoulder.

"So what's he doing here now?"

"That should be obvious, Dameron," stated Ben flatly, crossing his arms. "I need Rey to undo the curse. How else can I help you defeat Palpatine?"

"What will it take?" asked Rey, worried.

"You have to read the words on the side of this dagger," he said, pulling out a tiny dagger. "Do you read any of the ancient Sith or Jedi languages?"

Rey's face fell. "No. C3PO has to help me."

He sighed. "Then I'll teach you that first."

"When Chewie comes back, I'm taking up residence there again with Ben," announced Rey loudly. "Until then, Ben stays with me. I trust him with myself alone."

Leia nodded, and Finn burst in. "So we're just going to let him stay? Like that?"

"Finn, the first rule about being a leader is accepting all defectors, especially those who are useful and want your help," deadpanned Leia. "Plus, I don't think you'd win against Rey."

The Last Jedi nodded and took a defensive stance in front of everyone. "You better believe it. Ben's staying … with me and us. I'll vouch for him. Anyone who feels differently has to go through me."

Ben looked on proudly and turned on his saber as a show of support. 

"Well, guess he's staying since she could mind trick us into letting him stay if all else fails," said Poe, calling over Finn, Rose, and others to a table. "Now, as I was saying before-"

"That's it? I stay, just like that?" Ben asked, turning to face Rey. "I expected more."

Rey peeked into his head through the bond and saw that he was miffed that he couldn't fight anyone. She shook her head.

"Everyone trusts me and knows how fierce a fighter I am. You're safe with me," she replied, turning her head to face him. 

"And I'd stand by your side as well. No one says no to their sick leader's wishes," said Leia, coming forward and laying eyes on her prodigal son, smiling broadly at last. "It's good to have you back, Son. Welcome home."

With that, she hobbled away and finished her meal in peace. 

"I'm glad you're here, too, Ben," said a blushing Rey, pulling his attention away from his mother. "I've missed you. A lot."

"I've missed you more," he insisted, meeting her eyes. 

"You really are quite adorable at that size," admitted Rey with a soft smile, bringing a finger up to touch his face, perhaps twice the size of her fingernail. 

It was his turn to blush. He stared down at his feet before murmuring his thanks. "The sooner we reverse this, the better. Those porgs hate me now."

"All in good time," said Rey, grinning. "They'll be stealing your clothing in no time for their nests, and then you'll know you're loved. With any luck, the mother porgs might treat you like one of their young once you feed them a couple times. They'll accept you much sooner than the others will. Good thing you've got me, right?"

Her voice was light, but her look was cautious, seemingly afraid that he didn't need her. 

"Whether I'm big or small, I choose you," he said, powering off his saber and kneeling, offering his saber to her. "I want you."

Her heart skipped a beat, and she smiled brilliantly.

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
